1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to game devices, and particularly to a device used for playing a ring toss game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ring games of various construction are known which employ hooks and pegs to retain rings on an associated playing board. U.S. Pat. Nos. 731,192, issued June 16, 1903, to L. B. Lewis, and 1,036,438, issued Aug. 20, 1912, to A. H. Brown, disclose ring toss games employing game boards having triangular configurations in plan and having upstanding pegs associated therewith. U.S. Pat. No. 611,915, issued Oct. 4, 1898, to J. Klauder, discloses a container or box having ring receiving hooks on the exterior thereof, while U.S. Pat. No. 533,102, issued Jan. 29, 1895, to M. Thomson, discloses a triangular target pin arrangement with indicia associated with the pins. U.S. Pat. No. 411,221, issued Sept. 17, 1889, to C. Gooch, discloses a folding leg prop and a hollow box for storing pegs which are mounted on the front of the game device when in use for playing a game, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,501,942, issued July 22, 1924, to D. L. Carman, discloses a ring toss device in which the pegs are removable from and have circles concentric therewith on the game board of the device.